warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1: Beginnings
This is Episode One, Season One, of I will run forever. Enjoy :3 Sage’s Note: Hello there. I am Sage, a rogue that lives in the Twolegplace. This is the story of my life: how I was a nobody and became...well....you’ll see. I found secrets, family, friends, love, and horrible things. Bye now! Enjoy! Beginnings I slowly blinked my eyes open. The sunlight was streaming into the shaggy clump of wood that we called our home. By ‘we’ I mean me, Sage, and my two little siblings, Tanner and Tulip. My stomach growled loudly, a reminder that this horrible famine wasn’t a dream. As I slowly heaved my self up out of my scraggly nest, I was knocked off my paws. Shaking my head, I grumbled at my siblings’ play fight. “Tanner, Tulip, can you please ''take your fighting somewhere else?” I asked, shaking off leaves from my pelt. I turned to look squarely at them. “Sorry Sage,” Tulip piped up, bowing her head in guilt. “We were just competing to see who would get the first fresh-kill that you find.” “It was my idea,” Tanner looked up, shifting his paws in anxiety. ''Poor things. My siblings didn’t have enough food to eat, and now they were as skinny as lizards, and competing for food. I shook my head, praying that prey would be out again. “Today, I promise, I won’t come back until I find something for both of you,” It was a loose promise, but for once I was actually determined. “Really?” Tanner’s eyes lit up, and Tulip flickered a smile—something she rarely does. “Yes.” I looked at them, warmth and sadness flowing through my fur. “I promise.” Mom, Dad, wherever you are, please help me find something. For Tulip and Tanner. I quickly turned around and padded away from them, dread churning in my paws. What if I don’t find them any prey? '' I heard Tulip’s voice behind me. “Where are you going?” I turned towards her. “To find Lark. If I want to catch something, I’d better head out now, and Lark has to watch you while I’m gone. C’mon, and stick close.” I flicked my tail over to the entrance. “Yay! I love Lark!” Tanner dashed over to me, landing right by my side. Tulip followed more slowly. You may be wondering who Lark is. Lark is a small, elderly black-and-white tom who is a very good friend of mine. He knew my mother, and raised me when I was little. He still comes over sometimes to watch over my siblings; I am very grateful for him. I slowly crept around the den and peeked behind the wall it was hidden in. No-furs—and cats—bustled about, walking and sprinting in different directions. Even some dogs ran about, barking at the cats hiding in the shadows. “Stick close,” I whispered to them again. “I don’t want to lose you.” Around a moon ago, Lark told me that cats were being targeted and taken from their families, being taken to who-knows-where. No one knows who the cats targeting them are, and since then, no one has found the missing cats. I shudder at the thought of losing Tanner or Tulip. Tanner and Tulip nod hastily, widening their eyes at the sights and sounds of the twolegplace. I can’t blame them, the twolegplace is a sketchy place. I am very grateful for my siblings, and I love them with all of my heart. Tanner is a light brown tom with sky-blue eyes like mine, and has always been the strong or troublemaking one of the two. He’s imaginative, a kit at heart, and loves to play. Tulip, on the other hand, is the intelligent one, the clever one, always thinking. Tulip is a dark ginger she-cat like me, but with orange flecks and rose-colored eyes. She always seems to.......know things. I love them so much. And they love me back. Then there’s me, just a plain-old ordinary she-cat....I think. I am a dark ginger she-cat, with an orange tail-tip and muzzle. I have sky-blue eyes like Tanner. I felt a prod on my back, interrupting my thoughts. “I see Lark!” Tulip cried. I follow her gaze to an elderly black-and-white tom. That was him. “Let’s go.” Glancing at either side of the street, I check to see if Tulip and Tanner are with me before dashing across the bumpy road towards Lark. “Lark!” Tanner exclaimed. “Lark, it’s us!” A few cats turned to look at us, but I didn’t really care. Lark turns to us, a somewhat ''nervous ''expression morphing into a pleasant expression as he sees me bound towards him. Tanner and Tulip slow to a stop right behind me. Lark smiled. “Hello there, Sage, Tanner, Tulip. What can I do for you today?” He asked, nodding to each one of us. “Hey Lark, I just wondered if you could look after Tanner and Tulip while I go hunting? I promised I’d catch them something,” I explained. “Please,” Tulip added. Although he maintained his smile, Lark seemed to become pale, which is something I have never seen. “I mean, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. They can come with me,” I backpedaled quickly. Lark laughed softly, a trait I loved about him. “Are you kidding? Of course I’ll look after them!” Lark smiled. “You do what you got to do.” I blinked gratefully. “Thanks.” Lark looked at Tulip and Tanner. He looked at me again. “You know what, you can start hunting now. I’ll bring them back to the den.” I flushed. Lark has done so much for me, and I haven’t really thanked him, to be honest. “Thanks so much. I truly appreciate it.” I nod to him, smiling. I look at Tanner and Tulip. “Be good to Lark,” I say to them. “We will!” Tanner and Tulip shuffle their paws in excitement. “Alright then, I’m off,” I say, brushing my muzzle against them. “Goodbye. Thanks again Lark.” “Anytime.” Lark smiles again. “Hold on, before you go, I suggest you hunt by the forest this time.” I tilt my head, confused. “The forest?” “Yes. My friend, Geo, went yesterday, and he came back with a den-load of prey.” My eyes widen in mild envy as I think about that. “Where do I go?” I ask. “In that direction,” Lark flicked his tail over to an opening in the twolegplace where lush trees stood just outside. “Keep padding that way until you reach the stream. Once you cross that stream, you’ll be in the forest. Be careful though, you don’t know what lurks in the forest.” He said, hinting at something I couldn’t understand. “Thanks so much. I’ll see you later!” I look at all of them. “Bye Sage! Good luck!” Tulip shouts. I turn around and dash off into the forest. ''Please let me find something, I thought as I spotted the stream and headed into unknown territory. The forest is an amazing place. All this green, brown, even red, mixed together to make something amazing. Cyrstal blue streams were dotted here and there, and beautiful trees were everywhere, and there was even snow. Wait—''snow? I looked up, horror brimming my eyes I looked up at the beautiful sparkling fluffs coming down from the sky. “No...” My voice was barely a whisper. It had suddenly gotten very cold. ''How did I not notice this? Either it was too early for snow, or I lost track of time. ''The sun is still shining, and not even the trees have gotten ready for winter. ''What is going on? Snowing out of nowhere? Then, I heard something. I whip around, and it’s— a mouse. My eyes widen at the scent an the look of the mouse. It’s so plump and juicy. My mouth watered. There really is prey here! Scrambling to remember my hunting technique—and to not be mesmerized by the mouse—I drop to a crouch. The mouse still doesn’t notice me. I step on a twig. The mouse noticies me, and runs away.'' No! Following my instincts, I dash after it. ''I’m not going to let you get away! '' I run as fast as I can. Well—as fast as the forest lets me. I have to watch my step for roots, rocks, and other things as run to catch up with the mouse. I suddenly feel myself on the ground. ''The mouse got away.... I sigh with sadness. Then, I turn around to see what tripped me. All the breath was knocked out of me when I turned. A small—maybe old—cat was lying on the snow-speckled ground. And his fur was covered in blood. As I pad closer, the scent seems somewhat familiar. Still stiff with shock, I scan the broken body. Then it hits me. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Tears stung my cheeks. It was Lark. But.....how? And I just stood there, in shock, trying to see if I was mistaken. But no. It was really Lark. He’s dead. But how? Why? '' I gasp. ''My siblings! Tanner! Tulip! I almost sob as I think of what this murderer could have done to them. Still in shock, I turn around and begin to dash away from the forest. But before I could even lift my paws off the ground, I freeze. A cat was standing right in front of me. His paws glimmered with blood, and his eyes were slits. Two cats appeared behind him, their fur also stained with blood. My breath caught in my throat. Oh no. “What are you ''doing here?” The cat growled. I suddenly felt myself hit the ground as they leaped on me. '''The End.' Category:ACTION AND ADVENTURE Category:Almondheart’s fanfics Category:I Will Run Forever